pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Claws and Laws
This is the second episode of Flare Insignia. Plot Sear is seen running towards a town, smoke rising throughout it. The camera quickly changes to a different scene, one of Volt using Thunderbolt to kill a Meowth shrouded in a dark aura. Volt: Come on Sherla! Sherla: I'm coming! Sherla jumps over Volt and uses a Fire Spin attack, surrounding a Shadow Sneasel in fire. Claws: Mrooow! Claws jumps on a Shadow Poliwag, and uses Fury Swipes to take it out. Claws: Another one down! Sear: Hey guys, wait! Sear runs into the town, and stands beside Volt. Volt: What are you here fo- Wait... Is that... A TM? Sear: Yeah! I think it's.... Flamethrower? Volt: By Arceus! That's one of the legendary TMs! It's just as powerful as my Thunderbolt TM. But only the chosen Fire-types can wield it... I suppose you're one of them. Sear: I guess so... Anyways, I'm here to help! Sherla: We'll take all the help we can get! Claws: Hmph. You'd better not hold us back. Claws leaps through a window, and slices into a Shadow Butterfree. Sear runs by him, and accesses the TM by touching it. As he does, his eyes glow a faint red, and the TM shines, as he unleashes the Flamethrower attack, engulfing three more Shadow Butterfree in fire. Claws: Hmph. Not bad. Sear: Thanks. Volt: Less talking, more fighting! Volt runs in front of them, and uses a Volt Tackle attack, which knocks him back as his opponent falls. Sherla: Aaaaah! Sear looks towards Sherla, and sees a Shadow Sneasel jumping at her. Sear: No! Sear uses Flamethrower, which goes through an open window, hitting the Sneasel head on. Sherla looks over. Sherla: Thank you, Sear! Sear: No problem! Volt: Remember what I said? Less talking, MORE fighting! Volt runs towards a large burly Machoke, that's surrounded by the same aura the rest of the enemy Pokemon are. Machoke: Hahaha! You truly think you can defeat us? We are Shadow Pokemon, ruled by darkness! We are invincible! Machoke runs towards Volt, and uses Shadow Rush, which encases his whole body in darkness, and slams Volt into a wall. Volt: Ungh... Claws: Volt, no! Claws leaps at Machoke, and uses Fury Swipes, but Machoke uses Revenge, and slams Claws into the ground. Sherla: Brother! Claws! Sherla unleashes an Ember attack, which seems to bounce off of Machoke. Machoke glares at Sherla as he runs towards her. Sear: Noooo! Sear jumps in front of Sherla. Machoke: A pesky Charmander? Wait a second... You look... Familiar... Sear: Enough talking! Sear uses Flamethrower, and as it nears Machoke, his eyes widen. Machoke: The Legendary Flamethrower? Then that- The Flamethrower hits Machoke, and burns a hole through his chest, as he falls. Sherla: Th-Thank... You. Sear: No problem. Machoke: You... Won't... Win... Machoke says his last words, and he dies. Volt: Ungh... Volt gets up, and walks over to Sear. Claws slowly stands up. Volt: You were a great asset to us today. You saved my sister's life. For that, I owe you my life. Sear: It's fine, I just did what I thought was right. Claws: You were good out there. Almost as good as- A large Machamp arrives. Machamp: Claws. Under the name of Moresa Poke Police, you are under arrest with charges of breaking and entering, murder, and theft. Claws: Breaking and entering?! Murder!? THEFT?!?! Machamp: Yes. Volt: Now listen here Deputy Alex, Claws is a part of the Proto Force, and if you're arresting him, you're having to face your own charges. Do you even have proof? Alex: I have all the proof I need right here. Alex lifts his top left arm, which is now holding Claws. Claws: I didn't do anything! I'm innocent! Sherla: Where is the ACTUAL proof for you to charge him? Alex: Right here. Alex holds up his bottom right hand, which has a bag that has a doorknob. Sear: What does that prove? Alex: It PROVES that Claws is caught. It has his prints all over it. Volt: Show us the prints. Alex: Sure. Alex takes the doorknob out of the bag, and shows them all the Persian prints. Sherla: How are you sure that these are Claws's prints? Alex: We're not. But, whoever broke in, which WAS a Persian, murdered an innocent civilian, stole thousands of dollars from their life savings, and broke in. Sherla: Well CLEARLY it had to be a different Persian. Claws is innocent! Volt: What will it take to prove it to you? Alex: Well... We have one other suspect who could've done it. If you can prove HE did it, then we'll let Claws go. Until then, he's going in our city jail. Alex walks away, holding a struggling Claws. Volt: Come on guys. We've got to prove that Claws is innocent. Sear: How? Volt: By getting the other Persian to make a confession. Sear, Sherla, and Volt all walk up a small hill to the office, and enter the interrogation room. A Persian with a blue headband is seen waiting in there. Persian: Hmph. What do you want? Volt: We need you to confess to the crimes you committed. Persian: And how are you sure I did any of that? Sear: Because you're the only Persian here besides Claws, and he's innocent. ???: Exactly. Sear: Huh? Who's there!? A Zangoose walks into the light. Zangoose: My name is Slash, and I am Claws's brother. Volt: It's good that you're here Slash, we'll need your... Aggresive persuasion skills to help. Slash smiles, and flicks his claws out. Slash: That should be easy enough. You all might want to leave. Volt, Sherla, and Sear walk out of the interrogation room, and a murmuring voice is heard, followed by a high pitched scream. Slash then walks out, smiling, with a tip of blood on his claws. Slash: He has confessed. Now, we wait. After about five minutes, Deputy Alex comes over, holding Claws. Claws: Thank you, Slash. Slash: No problem Claws. Alex: Well... I suppose you were right. The other Persian will be imprisoned. Sear: Good! Now that we've gotten that all wrapped up... Volt: It's time to go back to our base. Sherla: Yaaay! We'll finally get some good food there! Category:Episodes